Here's to the Night
by Ethereal Void
Summary: After the day on the Slippery Slope, Quigley and Violet are longing for more than a kiss. But one night of passion can lead to tears. LEMON, for mature readers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own A Series of Unfortunate Events, nor the lyrics, so chill!

**Author's Note:** I listened to "Here's to the Night" by Eve 6 and thought this would be perfect. This was also spawned by reading "The Slippery Slope." Enjoy!

**Warning!** This will involve smut and such. If you don't like it, don't read it!

_Sekai wa koko ni shizuka na desu._

Violet wiped her brow, which was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. They had been digging the trap for Esme for a few hours now. "Violet," Quigley called. "Stop digging for a while. You haven't taken a break since we started."

"Coming," She responded, lifting herself out of the hole. Quigley offered his hand with a smile, which Violet took.

"Don't worry Vi. I'll take over." Klaus jumped into the hole, immediately getting to work.

"Thank you, Klaus." Violet smiled appreciatively at her brother. He was showing incredible resilience to the elements, and to the adversities Count Olaf was forcing them into.

"Come on," Quigley reminded her. Taking her fingers in a gentle, but firm grip, he led Violet to the ruined library arch, settling her down behind the stone. She curled up, shivering slightly. Now that she wasn't moving vigorously, the chill was piercing. She attempted to control her shaking. Quigley shook his head. "You try to be so strong."

Violet looked up at him. "What's wrong with that? Can't I be strong?"

"You can, Violet," He said gently, kneeling and taking her hands in his. "You just don't have to do it alone."

"But I have Klaus, and Sunny-" Quigley put a finger over her lips, effectively silencing her.

"And you are forcing your strength for them." There was a silence, with only the whistling wind to break it. "Share mine." Sitting down behind Violet, Quigley positioned Violet in between his knees, wrapping his arms around her. Her shivers quickly stopped. Warmth emanated from them. Quigley opened his lips and began singing a song:

"_So denied so I lied_

_Are you the now or never kind?_

_In a day and a day love_

_I'm going to be gone for good again_

_Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight?_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well._

_Here's to the night we felt alive._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry._

_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come too soon._

_Put your name on the line_

_along with place and time_

_want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical._

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well."_

"I know this song….." Violet mused. Soon, she joined in:

"_Here's to the night we felt alive._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry._

_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come too soon._

_All my time is froze in motion_

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more_

_Don't let me let you go_

_Don't let me let you go_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well._

_Here's to the night we felt alive._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry._

_Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come too soon._

_Too soon_

_Here's to the night we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going too come to soon."_

The song closed with both singing, facing each other. "Quigley, that song-"

"My parents sang that to me."

"So did mine….. what do you think they were trying to tell us?"

"To live like you could die at any moment. To toast the good times."

"To love, thought it may hurt." Violet smiled.

"Exactly…." Quigley's mouth twitched upwards in a gentle smile. Then, it happened. With a small lean, their lips connected like that afternoon on the slippery slope in a kiss. "Wait, let's go to the cave."

"Good idea." Violet led the way back to the Vernacularly Fastened Door, to the antechamber behind it. As soon as the door closed again, they were instantly attracted to each other, kissing with fervor. They melted together, every curve fitting the other, tongues entwining, bodies begging to become one. Thanks to the fire the Snow Scouts had lit, the area was warm, almost uncomfortably so. Violet began to shed the ugly layers of clothes she had been forced to wear. Off came the poncho and the coat, leaving her in her hospital gown. She suddenly jerked back, embarrassed to be seen in such clothing. "Oh God, I look terrible." Quigley shook his head.

"You're beautiful in anything you wear," He whispered, dragging the words across her neck. She moaned, clawing at his sweater. Quigley took the hint and pulled the heavy sweater off, revealing a button-up shirt. Violet fumbled with the buttons, nearly ripping the buttons off. After much of this, Quigley shed the shirt. Violet unashamedly let her eyes and fingers wander. A life of running and working had toned Quigley's chest. Violet had to admit she found this extremely appealing.

Quigley squirmed a little under her feather light touches. It was getting hard to control his passion. He really wanted to be sweet and gentle with her. Finally, he drifted his hands to her back, pulling at the bows on the hospital gown. The first bow came undone. Violet didn't seem to notice. Quigley moved to the next one. Violet shifted. "If you want me to stop-"

"No," Violet said quickly. "Don't ever stop." She stood on her toes and kissed him deeply. He took this chance to undo the last bow and the hospital gown fell away. Quigley gazed in wonder at her breasts. Pert, and perfect. He leaned to kiss them feeling Violet gasp and press in for more.

Violet decided she needed to end this before she was left unsatisfied. She undid his buckle and pant button, zinging down the zipper. Quigley looked up quickly. "I think I know where you're going……are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life." They smiled at each other, settling down on the snow suits. Quigley removed Violet's underwear, as Violet granted Quigley the same treatment. He lay down on Violet, being careful to not make her uncomfortable.

"I'll go slow." Violet nodded and closed her eyes. Quigley gently inserted just the tip, then moved steadily into her core. Her hymen slowly stretched then both felt it break. Violet bit her lip, grimacing. The pain wasn't bad, but it hurt something awful. "I'm so sorry, Violet. I shouldn't-"

"No, Quigley...keep going." Quigley took a deep breath and moved in and out. She was so warm and tight, and it was all he could do not to drive into her again and again. He had to remind himself he was supposed to be nice to her. "What in the world?"

"What? Am I hurting you? Should I stop?"

"Will you quit teasing me?" Violet grinned devilishly. Quigley grinned right back and moved faster. "Oh God...oh my...oh my God..." Violet began to gasp incoherently. Both could feel the pressure building, the heat, the passion. Quigley kept saying Violet's name over and over as if she was his only reason for living. They felt their souls touching, entwining until...

"VIOLET!"

"QUIGLEY!" The world exploded in multicolored bubbles.

_Here's to the night we felt alive._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry._

_Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come too soon._

"I love you..."

"And I love you."

_**Well? You like? Review for more!**_

_**Next time... **_

"Klaus, I have to talk to you."

"Now? I have to research some with Fiona."

"KLAUS, this is desperate!"

"What is it?"

"...I missed my period, Klaus."

"Violet, you are not suggesting that..."

"It was Quigley."

"Violet...how could you?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Took me long enough, but I'm back. Next chapter!**_

_Il mondo è tranquillo qui._

Violet's legs swung faster and faster on the edge of the bunk. Her toe hit the opposing bunk with a "twang". She winced, but kept going. Water sloshed at the bottom of the chamber. It was damper than the bottom of a lake in the Queequeg.

Klaus dashed in, looking around before siezing a book from his bunk.

"Klaus, wait." Klaus turned, questioning. "Klaus, I have to talk to you."

"Now? I have some research with Fiona."

"KLAUS, this is desperate!"

Klaus eyed her with a slow spark of panic in his pupils. He was afraid of the subject. "...what is it?"

"This is really hard to say..."

"Just say it, Vi. Bottling it up will do nothing."

Violet decided to not directly tell him. His readings would clue him in. "I-I-I...I missed a period."

Klaus twitched, then dropped the book. "W-what?!" Violet just stared at him, frightened. Klaus didn't move, trying to process the implications of what she said. "Violet, you're not suggesting that-"

"I am."

"Who did it?"

"Quigley." Violet looked down, not brave enough to meet his horrified stare. "On the slope."

"Violet...how could you?" Klaus was breathing heavily, trying to control his emotions that threatened to spill over and burn through his heart. "How COULD you?! We have a responsablity here! To our parents and to Sunny! To other people! You have stolen it from them!"

"Klaus! How dare you!" Violet was suddenly alight with fire. "I'm human, and besides, I don't know for sure!" The siblings stared at each other. Klaus sighed.

"We have to calm down here. Let's be rational." He adjusted his glasses. "There is little we can do at this time. We just have to..."

"Wait." Violet's eyes dropped. "We must wait." The younger picked up his book and put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Vi...I promise."

_**GAH! short! well, i have to. see you next time!**_


End file.
